


Hot Tub

by AgeOfDissent



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfDissent/pseuds/AgeOfDissent





	Hot Tub

She came up from behind and slipped into the hot tub next to me, rejoining the conversation as if she had never left. It was crowded with the number of people we have sitting in the round tub, so we were sitting pretty close together. I could feel her arm pressed up against mine. The conversation happened to be centered on me, so I tried not to think about her too much. As I turned to talk to someone, I stole a glance at her. Her white bikini top was just barely submerged beneath the surface, and the roiling water obscured her lower half. I wanted to appreciate the water glistening on her skin, but I couldn't let my gaze linger for too long without arousing suspicion. Just then, I felt something brush against my leg. Accidental contact is unavoidable in this tight of a space, so I didn't think much of it. I felt it again, though, and this time it stays there. I would have looked to see what it was, but it was impossible to see that far down. It started moving, and I suddenly realized that she had her hand on my leg. She was just sort of stroking me gently through my bathing suit, probably waiting to see if I would react. I couldn't say anything with all these other people here, though, and I didn't want it to stop. With my tacit consent, she got a bit bolder and slid her hand up the leg of my swimsuit. Her fingers started rubbing my inner thigh. Above water, she was acting totally normal, not showing a single sign of awkwardness. As I continued to contribute to the conversation, I hoped that my act was as convincing. But suddenly, she took her hand out and traced my leg upward until her hand was at my crotch. She started timidly rubbing me through my swimsuit, and my penis which had been half hard before quickly became fully erect. I wished I could feel her chest to see if her heart was beating as fast as mine. Eventually she gained enough confidence enough to slip her hand inside and start touching me directly. Her touch was still gentle; she was just running her fingers up and down the shaft, sometimes closing her fingers around it for one or two strokes. It wasn't enough to bring me to orgasm, but it felt nice. I could feel my breathing getting heavier. I had somehow managed to stay in the conversation, but I could barely focus on it anymore. I had to do something. I took a gamble and announced that I was getting out of the hot tub, saying that it was making me lightheaded. As I started to stand up, she retracted her hand and I tried to disguise my erection as best as possible. Then, I heard the words I had been hoping for.

"Yeah, me too actually."

She got up along with me and, after grabbing our towels, we headed for the elevator. I couldn't tell if the other people had noticed what was going on. I didn't care. The elevator doors closed, and we were the only two people inside. She immediately clung to me and started rubbing her hands on my chest. She looked up at me with a nervous laugh. I guess she was finally able to show her true feelings now that we were alone.

"You don't mind if I do this?"  
I shook my head. "I've never seen this side of you before."  
"I'm usually pretty good at hiding it."  
"What caused it to leak out now?"  
She grinned sheepishly. "...Seeing you in this swimsuit."

She continued rubbing my penis like before. We still had some time before the elevator reached our floor, so I pulled down my bathing suit a bit to let her see it. She had been taking the initiative up until now, so it was time for me to act on my own lust. I pushed her hand away and pulled her body up against mine; she's a bit shorter than me, so my penis was pushing up against her bare stomach. I started dry humping her as I caressed her body. My fingers ran through her hair, down her back, across her butt... She giggled at the sudden attack but doesn't try to resist. I tried to make the most of the time that I had before the doors opened and we would have to restrain ourselves again. It came too fast, though, and when I heard the bell signalling our arrival, I hurriedly pulled my suit back up and we both tried to act like nothing had happened in case someone was there when the doors opened. Luckily, no one was visible, and we practically sprinted down the hall to her room. After fumbling with the key for a bit, she unlocked the door and we ran inside. Since all we had on were bathing suits, it was less than five seconds before we had stripped each other naked. We stood by the doorway and felt each other up for a moment: she went back to rubbing my chest and cock, while I started stimulating her now-exposed breasts and grabbing her butt. Eventually, I directed us toward the bed and we collapsed onto it in a pile of tangled limbs. She was on top and straddling one of my legs. We tried to awkwardly continue our previous actions while in that position, but she got frustrated and rotated her body so she could see my cock again. She must have some sort of penis fetish. Her body was hard to reach now, though, so I grabbed her legs and swung her lower body around so it was facing me. As she was stimulating my dick, I started playing with her labia. I could hear and feel her heavy breathing as she stroked, licked, and rubbed my penis on her face. In terms of direct stimulation it wasn't as pleasurable as being given head, but having a girl be so interested in my cock was extremely arousing. Because of the difference in our heights I wasn't able to eat her out, but I slid a couple fingers in her vagina and started rubbing her clitoris. I don't know whether it was in direct response to that, but she began giving me a conventional blowjob, sucking on the tip of my penis while stroking the shaft with her hand. My fingers soon became coated in her fluids, and I could feel the muscles in her vagina contract every so often. I explored the rest of her body with my other hand, running my fingers up her leg, along her back, and then going underneath to play with her breasts. She smelled so fresh having come straight from the hot tub. I was at my limit after all this stimulation, though. I warned her that I was about to orgasm, but she paid it no heed and kept sucking on my penis as my muscles began to spasm. I couldn't see very well, but I could tell that she took all of it in her mouth. After pulling her head away--presumably to swallow--she squeezed my shaft and pulled upward to force out and lick up any remaining semen.

"So, do you like cock or are you just that dedicated to pleasing your partner?"  
"Oh, I just love penises for some reason. I don't know why, but even just seeing one kind of makes me go crazy." She was still playing with mine, even though it had started getting soft. "I like yours. It's cute. That was a nice orgasm you had, too. It had a lot of power to it and you came a lot." She gave a satisfied sort of sigh and started rubbing her face on my cock again. I don't know if she realized how hot it is to hear that. I could have never imagined her saying that before today.  
"Anyway, it's your turn," I said, grabbing her waist and pulling her until her pubic area was above my mouth.

Using both hands to spread her labia, I buried my face in her crotch and used my tongue to stimulate her clitoris. I heard her moan as I made contact. Her fluids mixed with my saliva, and I could feel her vagina start to twitch. Her head was laying on my stomach, and she was still playing with my penis. Before I could make her come, I felt myself getting hard again. It would have been practically impossible not to under this constant stimulation. I intended to hold out until I could get her to climax, but:

"You wanna put it in?"  
"Are you sure? I can keep going and try to give you an orgasm."  
"I'll come if you fuck me. I would have just gone straight to that but then I wouldn't have been able to convince myself to stop and do oral, and I wanted to see what you tasted like."  
"..."

I got out from underneath her and knelt behind her. She was looking at me over her shoulder with a look of anticipation on her face. I grabbed my penis with one hand and pushed it up against her vulva. It was pretty wet from when I was eating her out, so I rubbed my dick around on it to get it lubricated.

"Come oooon, don't tease me like that," she pleaded.

I did as I was told. I grabbed her hips and thrusted forward with my own, the head of my penis spreading apart her labia and pushing forward into her vagina. Her muscles spasmed and she gasped in pleasure at the intial insertion, but she didn't climax yet. I thrusted into her a few times then pulled out and repeated, to similar effect. The third time was enough to push her over the edge, and started a series of convulsions that spread across her entire body. I thrusted slowly for a bit, enjoying the contractions and letting her ride out the orgasm, but when she settled down I picked up the pace. My cock was going in all the way to the base, and a wet slapping noise filled the room as I unleashed my libido. I lost myself in the pleasures of her body: the tightness of her vagina gripping my erect penis, the softness of her skin, and the honeyed, lascivious sound of her voice. I wasn't alone in my ecstasy, and another wave of spasms overtook her. I was already on the edge, and that additional stimulation pushed me into another orgasm.

We were both exhausted after that, and after I pulled out and collapsed on the bed, she licked the semen off my penis and fell asleep on my chest.


End file.
